


Sire's Blood

by Kalloway



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kain and Raziel 'share' a 'moment'.





	Sire's Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> Originally posted June 29th, 2004.

From where Raziel was standing, bathed in shadows, Kain looked bored. That was never a good thing, as a bored Kain was a volatile Kain. Then again, Kain was always volatile. Raziel certainly hoped he would never have to cross his maker over anything more complex than perhaps a slightly better line of attack.

There was no one else around, either, which was quite odd. Things were quiet. Quiet was never good. Centuries had passed without quiet before, even during the times that Kain rested in his evolutionary sleep. Raziel wondered if maybe it was the quiet that was leading to the boredom - or vice versa.

He couldn't help himself - he took a step forward, enough to alert Kain to his presence.

"Did you really think you were unnoticed there?" Kain's words were sharp, scathing. Raziel couldn't help a quick wince. He had been standing there for quite some time, forgetting that Kain could see so much more and just seemed to know so much more than what was expected.

What must Kain think, then - one of his own lieutenants idly gazing at him with nothing but the most impure of thoughts screaming through his veins. If it hadn't been for the apparently feigned boredom that had fallen across Kain's face, Raziel would never have abandoned his original train of thought.

"Are you troubled?" Raziel had ideas. Many ideas.

"Presumptuous," Kain ruled, gesturing for Raziel to approach.

"It is quiet here," Raziel commented, listening to his footsteps as they echoed around the room.

"It was, at least. What do you desire, Raziel?"

That was the question, indeed. Raziel had originally set out with plans to feed, to sate at least one of the many forms of lust that coursed through his body. But something deep inside of him, something he had always attributed to some sort of bond with his maker, called him silently to Kain. He sometimes wondered if they would always be that way - called together by a force Raziel certainly had no means to fathom.

There were things so much like blood yet so much more tempting. And the rich seed of Kain's body was at the top of that list. Once Raziel's mind had fluttered over the possibility, it had become the end goal for the evening. The only screams he needed to hear were those of his maker, pleasure-filled and at least somewhat engaged.

He knew there was no way to steal away Kain's full attention, but it was always worth the effort to try. Kain wasn't what Raziel would consider a lover - the term seemed wrong for a relationship so intensely crafted and yet prone to professionalism after so many years.

Certainly there was no reason for Raziel to hesitate - no reason for apprehension after so many similar scenes had played out so many times before. Kain would give him what he wanted, if only for amusement's sake.

Still, Raziel hesitated ever so slightly, yet certainly not stuck on just what to say. It was just that there was a look in Kain's eyes that Raziel hadn't quite counted on. Certainly, that night, seduction would be gone from the list of necessities.

"The same thing you seem to," Raziel replied, finally walking the rest of the short distance to where Kain sat.

"You dare to assume how my mind works?" Kain questioned, slight amusement playing through his voice.

"Occasionally." Raziel dropped to one knee, eyes never leaving his sire, not even to follow the stark lines of the ruined pillars as they followed their skewed paths upward.

The look Kain gave Raziel was as much of a challenge as anything. It seemed as though everyone had been sent away - a sign in itself. And Raziel was gaining confidence in his feeling that he had been called to Kain, by Kain.

Raziel reached forward, claws sliding up Kain's pants to rest a couple of inches beneath the tightly covered bulge of Kain's sex.

"I want.... You want...."

There was no reason for verbal response, only physical. Kain reached as well, guiding Raziel forward, but not up. Not bothering to pause, Raziel pressed a quick kiss to Kain's stomach before licking that spot, willing himself not to sink his teeth into the ridges of hard muscle he traced with his tongue. That could wait. His needs came after Kain's.

He slid his hand down, clawed fingers gently stroking over Kain's growing arousal, coaxing it to hardness.

"Raziel." There was a hint of impatience in Kain's voice, an almost subtle attempt to get Raziel to do something more. It was a game, Raziel knew, one that he would happily lose. His lust had been rising towards uncontrollable earlier, and there was certainly no reason to delay... anything.

It didn't take long to deal with Kain's pants. After so long, it was an art form nearly perfected. Unconsciously licking his lips, Raziel dipped his head down to take the tip of Kain's erection into his mouth. There was a bit of a trick to it, to keep his delightfully sharp fangs away from the sensitive flesh he now held captive. He would never admit to being particularly proud of that skill, but it was certainly something appreciated.

Kain sucked in his breath but was otherwise silent as he let one of his hands rest of Raziel's head, guiding him to take in more. Obeying, Raziel relaxed his jaw and quickly found the tip of Kain's arousal pressing against the back of his throat. It was times like these that Raziel rather missed his fingers - his thick claws were nowhere near as useful and gentle as his fingers had been. Not that gentle was exactly in the game plan at the moment, of course.

He was aching, absolutely aching. He wanted Kain to come, to give up the delicious seed of his body, so like blood and yet different, sweeter and much more desirable yet much less satisfying altogether. He would still want blood, and after drinking Kain's semen, only Kain's blood would suffice.

He was spoiling himself, he knew, but at least he was doing it in the best way possible. Lost in both motion and his thoughts, many of the involving being pressed up against one of the pillars and outright fucked, Raziel was almost surprised by the slight moan that escaped from Kain, and by the tightening of Kain's clawed hand against his head. Raziel pulled back a bit, flicking his tongue along the underside of Kain's erection until he found the most sensitive spot. It was definitely time for a finishing move, of sorts. Kain would indulge him as he was being indulged.

Raziel had never quite come up with a classification for the noises that slipped from Kain's throat during climax. They weren't quite moans or groans, but instead deep and rumbling. They were passionate but not allowing too much emotion through.

Silently swallowing Kain's semen, Raziel shifted just a bit, wishing for relief for his own arousal. He hadn't realized that he had let his own needs go for so long - he knew it wouldn't take much to send him over the top.

Not wanting to miss a single drop, Raziel carefully licked Kain's fading erection clean, so caught up that he was nearly startled when Kain spoke.

"Come up here, Raziel."

It was a command as opposed to suggestion, and as Kain loosened his hand from where it had partially tangled in Raziel's hair, Raziel rose.

"That was not the only reason you came here."

"No," Raziel agreed. "It was not."

In moments like these, Raziel felt infinitely young compared to Kain, childlike and needing to double-check each nuance. Deep down though, he knew that Kain intended more for the night and that this was really still the beginning.

Kain did not so much pat his lap as he did non-verbally suggest that Raziel really needed to be straddling him at that exact second if he wanted to continue living, or something of that sort. No matter the precise thought, Raziel obeyed, pressing himself against Kain and brushing Kain's white hair back, away from his neck and shoulder.

"Kain..."

Pushing Raziel away just enough to reach between their bodies to quite literally get into Raziel's pants, Kain took Raziel's arousal in one hand, reaching around with the other to get a handful of Raziel's ass.

Raziel hissed, pressing into Kain's hand and enjoying the rough way Kain was stroking his erection. He brought his lips to the junction of Kain's neck and shoulder, waiting for permission to continue.

"If that's what you need," Kain said, not straying from his quick, forceful strokes. He barely winced when Raziel sank sharp fangs into his flesh.

It was bliss for Raziel, who lapped at the wound and sucked down what he could, careful to not be too messy. And Kain already had him on the edge of blissful oblivion. Hot blood tangy on his tongue and still feeding from the already-healing wound on Kain's shoulder, Raziel gave in to his own release, knowing he was ending up the messy one of the pair. He threw his head back, crying out as quietly as he could. Blood ran down his chin, smearing when he buried his head back against Kain, shuddering and trying to chase away the sudden and overwhelming emptiness that threatened him.

Kain shifted him ever so slightly, pulling him closer. A hand stroked his hair, using that as a guise to reposition him.

Raziel barely felt Kain's razor-sharp fangs sink into him. He felt both exhausted and renewed. Part of him never wanted to leave the place he now occupied.

The night would be long, and whatever Kain's desires, Raziel would happily give himself to sate them. But for the time being, he just let himself be kept close, sprawled over Kain, letting his blood slowly be sipped.


End file.
